A Tale of Two Struggles
by Lalena Apikaila
Summary: Abigail Winters struggles to cope with the normal toils of teenage life and the war's effect on her home life at the same time.
1. Chapter 1: A House of Disarray

_**Chapter One: A House of Disarray. **_

There was nothing unusual about the Winter's House from the outside. But as soon as one stepped over the threshold all that met the eye was a trail of destruction. The kitchen had been turned upside down; the table and dresser lay on their sides, there was smashed china and bent cutlery covered the floor.

In the living room the springs were protruding out of the sofa and the grandfather clock had been split into two halves. The mirror that had once stood in the hallway had been knocked to ground shattered to pieces; glimmering shards of glass were strewn all over the floor.

Upstairs was no better. The furniture of the three bedrooms in the house was all overturned and clothes covered every inch of the floor.

For an onlooker- someone with no knowledge of current affairs- it could be hard to pinpoint the cause of destruction. Maybe someone was simply looking for something extremely important. Or a family member had a serious tantrum.

However, the majority of people did know about current affairs and unless you had been living underground for several years you would certainly know about the affair that linked to this disaster. Most people would only have to take a glance to figure out the root of the problem.

Lord Voldemort was probably the most powerful dark wizard to have ever existed. He was ruthless, violent and cold hearted.

He often killed for no other reason that that his victims were Muggle born or that they were brave enough to refuse to join his force. Often he didn't even kill his victims himself they were simply orders and nothing more than that.

But this particular case had been special. No one but himself was going to complete this mission.

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry this is so short, it's purpose is really to set the scene. Inspiration struck at about 10.30pm last night so I apologise if there are any major errors.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fortunate Escape

Chapter Two: A Fortunate Escape 

Robert and Lindsay Winters were two of Britain's most prestigious aurors. They had been members of the Order in the first battle and were now prominent within the ministry. Their only child Abigail was just entering her sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The return of Voldemort had come as a shock to the whole of the wizarding world. Considering the only person who had witnessed it was Harry Potter 'The Boy who lived'. The Winters had supported him from the start, knowing that if Dumbledore believed him it had to be true.

Therefore their summer had consisting of planning how to go about the second war the wizarding world was entering against Voldemort. This of course meant a lot of time spent at Grimmauld Place.

But they had returned to their own house one week before Abigail returned to Hogwarts so she could make all the final preparations for entering her first NEWT year.

"Mum" Abigail hollered down the stairs. "Have you seen my telescope?" Astronomy was one of Abigail's favourite subjects; she certainly did _not_ want to follow in the footsteps of her parents. No evil wizard fighting for her.

"I think it is under the pile of clothes in your room. Not that you could call it a room it's more like a pigsty at the moment." Replied her mother.

"I'm packing Mum,' replied Abigail sounding a little exasperated 'what do you expect it to look like?"

"Well you could at least put something in your trunk and then it won't be strewn all over your room."

Lindsay Winters had a fair point. Every inch of Abigail's floor was covered in books, shoes, parchment and potions supplies. On her bed lay the entire contents of her wardrobe piled in a giant heap that looked like it would topple over any minute.

Her trunk sat on the floor the lid was open, but it was completely empty.

"I would mum, but I'm still trying to figure out how exactly, to fit all of that," she said pointing around the room at all her possessions "into that." She finished whilst gesturing at the open trunk on the floor of her bedroom.

"I think there might be a spare on in the attic, but I really do not understand why you think it necessary to take so much with you."

"It is necessary" retorted Abigail and marched off in search of the spare trunk.

Later in the evening, the Winters sat down to dinner and Abigail's father did not wait long until inquiring about career choices.

"What NEWT subjects are you taking again?"

"Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration." Replied Abigail.

"And do you have any idea what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I don't really know yet." Replied Abigail knowing her father would launch into the 'You really should be thinking about these extremely important decisions' talk she added, "I'll get McGonagall to give me all of those career advice leaflets again."

The Winters finished their evening meal and proceeded to clear away everything. Just as they were leaving the kitchen to settle down to their individual evening routine a loud crash sounded from outside.

Robert and Lindsay Winters were instantly alert.

"Abigail go with your mother to Headquarters. I'll go and find out what's going on, then follow behind." Robert Winters delivered the instructions with a practised ease.

Within a few seconds of the order Abigail felt her mother grab her arm, then experienced that all too familiar- and not so pleasant- lurching sensation of apparation.

**A/N Okay, no one has read this through for me or anything, so please point out any major mistakes. Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Incomplete Explanation

Chapter Three: An Incomplete Explanation 

About a minute later the pair were stood in a dimly lit street in wizarding London. There appeared to be a vast empty space in front of them but as the two women approached a large, quite dilapidated house appeared before them.

The two women walked up to the door and Lindsay Winters knocked.

The door creaked open and revealed the friendly face of Molly Weasley.

"Is everything okay Lindsay?" she asked a look of concern flashed across her face which she quickly masked as Abigail looked at her.

"Trouble at the house. Robert is investigating it, he should be here shortly." She replied.

"Ah… Well you better come in then. Abigail, the twins and the others are upstairs. Second floor I think." Said Mrs Weasley smiling at Abigail.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Replied Abigail and proceeded to climb the two flights of stairs.

"Hello?" she called out. "Where is everyone?"

The next thing she knew a pair of hands clamped over her mouth and she was dragged into a dark room.

After hearing a muttered yet rather heated discussion someone spoke out loud.

"It's okay everyone. It's only Abby." explained the all too familiar voice of George Weasley. The hands were released from Abigail's mouth and she heard someone mutter _'Lumos'. _Several candles around the room lit up to reveal the faces of her school friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Abigail looking a little shaken.

"I'm afraid if I told you that, I would have to kill you." Said Fred a smirk appearing on his face.

"Such humour Fred." Replied Abigail "Now, really what are you all doing?"

"Well, it's not so much as us, it is more Fred and I," explained George. "We are demonstrating our new line of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' products," continued George.

"Including the _'Tricko-telescope'- give this gift to your Astronomy loving friends, it's so good they won't be able to pry themselves away from it_." Interrupted Fred.

"Literally." Added George.

"Mental not to self- never accept a telescope as a present. Ever again." Abigail muttered.

"I have told them time and time again that I am a prefect next year. If I ever find an innocent first year with their eye glued to a telescope, they will be dead." Said a bossy voice. "Abby what are you doing here anyway?" Added the now more friendly voice of Hermione Granger. "I thought you were staying at home to the last week of the holidays."

"I was but something came up." Replied Abigail.

"What exactly?" Asked the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"I don't know. There was a crash outside. Mum and dad went Auror psycho and the next thing I knew I was back here," Abigail explained. "Dad's still there investigating." She added.

"Abby it could be _You-Know-Who-_"

"For Merlin's sake can you not bare to say _Voldemort_?" Interrupted Harry, stressing the last word causing the majority of the people in the room to flinch.

"No Harry I cannot." Explained a rather agitated Ginny. Abigail noted to enquire with Hermione if there was anything going on between those two.

"Abby is that really all you know" asked Hermione, sound very serious.

"Yes. We have to wait until my dad arrives to find out anymore." Replied Abigail.

"Well I'll go get some butterbeers then." Said George. "We'll pass the time until Abby's dad gets here."

**A/N okay I know this hasn't really answered many questions for you but it's really just a set up for the next chapter and other events in the book. I hope all the font settings are showing up because I've been having problems with that. Sorry if they're not.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mysterious Object

_**Chapter Four: The Mysterious Object.**_

Robert Winters crept out the back of his house. He had received top marks in the stealth area of his Auror examinations. Something he brought up regularly in conversations.

He silently slipped over the fence into the alley down the side of the house. Being careful not to tread on anything he carried on down the alley to the front of the garden.

He peered round the high fence and saw a single hooded figure walking up the Winter's driveway.

Putting his hand inside his pocket to double check the desired item was there he apparated with a pop to outside Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

As he approached the house the door opened to reveal a very concerned looking Molly Weasley.

"Robert. Thank Merlin. I've been worried stiff." She exclaimed dragging him by the arm into the house.

As she did so George Weasley descended the stairs and proceeded to yell "ABBY YOUR DAD'S HERE"

Within seconds a sound that could be compared to a stampede of Hippogriffs erupted and Abigail, Ginny, Fred, Harry, Hermione and Ron appeared downstairs.

"DAD" exclaimed Abigail and rushed forward to hug her father.

"Nice to see you too Abby but at the moment I can't breath." Said her father with great difficulty.

"Sorry dad," replied Abigail.

"I'll go and get Lindsay," said Molly Weasley and she bustled off into the kitchen returning a minute later with a very relived looking Lindsay Winters.

"Are you okay Robert? Who was it? What happened? You're not hurt are you? Did he get it?" she rambled.

"Yes darling I'm fine. It was who we thought it was. Nothing happened I left before it could. No I'm not hurt and yes I do have it." Replied Robert Winters with a very comforting tone.

"Who did you think it was and what's 'it'?" asked Abigail.

"I do not think the first question needs answering Abigail," replied her father. "And as for the second I'm afraid that for now, I cannot tell you. You will know in due time though." He finished.

"Why don't you all go back upstairs?" suggested Molly Weasley "I'll make some Hot Chocolate and bring it up."

"Okay," replied Abigail, the other looked a little confused but she merely started ascending the stairs and said "come on, what are you waiting for?"

With reluctance the group of friends followed her upstairs.

The group re-entered the room they had been in before and sat back down.

"What do you think 'it' is then?" asked Ginny.

"I haven't got a clue, but I am not going to worry, my parents have a reason for not telling me." Replied Abigail.

The mysterious object was not mentioned again throughout the evening. The group busied themselves, Ron was teaching Hermione how to play Wizarding Chess, Harry and Ginny were distanced away from the group talking and Abigail was playing exploding snap with the twins.

As the third consecutive game exploded as George put his card down Abigail looked over at Harry and Ginny. _'I really need to ask Hermione what's going on between those two'_ she thought to herself.

"Look at the time, I'm turning in." she was pulled out of her thoughts by two pops and looked up to see that the twins had disapparated.

"Me too," she heard Hermione say. "Ginny, Abby are you coming as well?"

"I'll be there in ten." Ginny replied.

"Yer, I suppose." Said Abby and the two girls left the room.

Abby took this as her chance to interrogate Hermione about Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, have you noticed anything going on between Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes, but neither of the two will admit to anything." Hermione answered.

"We'll have to do some investigative work then."

"Abby they will tell us when they want. It might not be anything."

"What might not be anything?" asked the unwelcome voice of Ginny Weasley.

"The thing my dad brought back with him." Replied Abigail hoping Ginny would not see through her lie.

"I thought you didn't want to worry about that." Stated Ginny.

"Abby was just pondering Ginny." Explained Hermione. "You know how nosy she is!"

"Hey!" replied Abigail "I am NOT nosy."

But Ginny had obviously accepted their explanation as a valid one and had already made her way to the bedroom the girls stayed in. Abigail gave Hermione one last glare and followed Ginny into their room.

A/N Okay, sorry this took so long, I am currently doing my GCSEs so I have lots of revision to do. I probably won't have another update until the late June/ early July depending on whether I have loads of work to prepare for next year. Oh and I forgot to do a disclaimer. Basically, J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and the characters she created.


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Tale: Part I

_**Chapter 5: A Shocking Tale.**_

The next two days passed as a blur for the group of friends. Abigail's parents had visited the house to inspect the damage and returned with Abigail's trunk and tales of their destroyed house. Molly Weasley had then stayed with the children whilst some other members of the order had gone back to the house with the Winters to do some damage control.

All of Abigail's possessions had been in her suitcase; in fact it appeared her suitcase hadn't even been opened. _How Strange _Abigail had thought to herself when she had inspected it. Compared to the tales her parents had told her of the house her trunk had not been touched.

However, Abigail did not have much longer to ponder on the issue as she had agreed to help Hermione and Ginny with their packing.

"Hermione why do you feel the need to take all these books, when there is a whole library full of them at Hogwarts?" asked Abigail looking at the stack of books that currently surrounded her. Which amounted to much more than the books on the list required for lessons.

"Well I wanted to bring a bit of light reading with me for the first couple of weeks as I wasn't sure if I would have time to go the library." Replied Hermione matter of factly.

"A _little _light reading?" exclaimed Abigail looking a one book that was surely a foot thick.

"Yes, but let's get on with this. Less chat more packing." Hermione stated.

At around 9am on the morning of September 1st Abigail Winters woke up and rolled over the face her wall; or what she had thought was her wall. As she promptly fell out of her bed with a loud resounding crash.

"GARGHHAG" she exclaimed.

"Abby, are you all right?" asked Ginny sounding concerned.

"Yep. There would normally be a wall there. I guess I forgot I wasn't at home." She replied as she dragged herself to her feet.

"Well seeing as we're up now I suppose we should get ready." Said Hermione. "We've got two hours until the train leaves.

Abigail, Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family arrived on Platform 9 ¾ with ten minutes to spare. They rushed about trying to gather their heads, before traipsing through the thick mound of people gathering at the side of the platform to wave at their children.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny left the others to go and search for some privacy, having had no escape of the twins all summer. Now seemed a good as time as any to get onto stable ground where fearing a hole would open up and swallow them by a new prank of the brothers was not heard of.

They walked to the train each of them dragging their trunk behind them or trunks in Abigail's case. Abigail, or Gail as the twins had discovered worked just as well, as much to Abby's chagrin, was struggling slightly with the huge trail of cases full of clothes, underwear, magazines she liked, pictures and all sorts of odd things she 'desperately needed' to survive the year at Hogwarts.

The twins lugged their trunks onto the train easily, then helped Abigail with hers; after, of course, watching her fail to drag the multiple trunks on the train a fair few times.

They then proceeded to walk down the train in search of their friends.

Before they could start looking in the compartments something- or rather someone- tackled Abigail from behind and both people hit the ground.

"Arggggg enough Déjà vu already, I don't like falling over." Cried out Abigail.

The twins smirked at each other and pulled Abigail and the mysterious attacker up from the ground.

"Abby, it's great to see you. I haven't seen you all summer!" squealed and over excited Katie Bell.

Katie was also in sixth year, and she was Abby's best friend, along with Leanne McKinnon.

"Hey Katie, it's great to see you too. Do you know where the others are?" Asked Abigail.

"Yeah, they're just down the corridor." Replied Katie.

The four friends walked down the carriage and entered the compartment where their friends were seated.

On the journey the friends exchanged stories from over the holidays, the twins recalling all their pranks, Alicia talking about some boy she had met whom was working in a café and Angelina told them about the animals she had seen whilst on Safari with her parents.

Abby was not sure whether to tell her friends about the attack on her house. The twins knew, so she couldn't keep it from them for long. So she summoned all her courage together and prepared for a barrage of questions and said loudly over the chatter:

"My house was attacked a week ago. We think it was You-Know-Who."

Her friends all sat shock still gaping at her, apart from the Weasley twins of course.

"Oh My God Abby, are you okay? Are your parents okay? What happened to you house? What did he look like? How did you escape?"

All the questions came at once from each of her friends and Abigail looked a little bewildered. George stepped in.

"Hey, everyone, calm down. Abby has hardly had time to think about it herself. Why don't we all talk about it tonight in the common room, once everyone has settled in and eaten some food." He reasoned.

Abby was certainly relieved; she weakly smiled at George, thanking him for stepping in.

He was right thought Abby; she really hadn't thought much about what had happened on that fateful night. She had been too distracted with packing for Hogwarts and trying not too think about the mysterious object her father had brought back with him when he had returned to Order headquarters that night.

Why had Voldemort come to their house? What was so important that he carried out that mission himself, instead of ordering death eaters to do it for him? Dozens of questions swam around Abby's head. Question's she hadn't thought about asking her parents until now. Questions that really mattered, but would not be answered until the Christmas holidays, as there was no way she could write them in a letter.

She would just have to work hard at school, to take her mind off the strange attack on her house. Which she thought was becoming stranger by the minute.

Abby was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Leanne say:

"We're nearly at Hogwarts we better change into our robes." She heard the compartment door slide open and shut as the boys left the five girls to change. Lee attempting to sneak a peak of flesh as he left slowly.

A/N, right, I am sooo, sorry it has take me this long to update, what is it, a good two months. Well, I have finished all my exams, and the seventh Harry Potter; I can't believe it's the last. Anyway, here it is chapter five, with no further explanations. It's really just a filler, I needed to get them to Hogwarts and get Abby to tell the friends about the attack on the house. Hopefully there should be another update soon, as I have plenty of time on my hands now I am not in school. So thanks for reading and please review. Lalena.


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Tale: Part II

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, not as bad as last time though!! I have been rather busy over the last couple of weeks; holiday in Paris; lifeguard training etc. Anyway, ****I get my results tomorrow (so excited and nervous) ****and I've ****gotta**** go back to school in just over a week now, which I'm really not looking forward to. Too much time off really. Anyway, hope you enjoy, sorry for the skip, but I really didn't think you would find a carriage ride to the school and the feast enjoyable, especially when I couldn't think if anything interesting to write.**

_**Chapter 6:**__** A Shocking Tale: Part II**_

The time was 10pm, the majority of the Gryffindors had retired to their dormitories, as it was the first night and the excitement had worn off and been replaced with weariness. Only two groups remained in the common room. One of them was a group of fifth years: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The other was Abigail and her friends: Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Leanne and Lee. The second group, Abby's was waiting for the other to go upstairs before Abby could begin her story about the attack on her house.

As the clock struck 10.13pm the other group rose from where they were seated and made their way up either the left or the right staircase, depending whether they were a boy or a girl.

"Finally!" said a rather impatient Angelina, "I was thinking they would never leave."

"Alright then, I suppose I better tell you all what happened now." said Abby, without much enthusiasm. She was not particularly looking forward to this. She knew she had to tell her friends what had happened, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember what had happened herself.

"Okay, well…" she started, suddenly remembering she couldn't remember the exact night the attack had occurred on. "It was just under a week before we were due to return to Hogwarts, I had packed all my stuff up, had the usual rows with my mum about me taking 'far too much stuff' apparently. It was a pretty normal day really; there were no signs that anything was going to happen. Until when we started to clear away dinner and there was this god almighty crash." She continued. Abby quickly scanned the faces of her friends trying to spot any reactions, most of them looked like they were watching a particularly 'edge of your seat' film. Not that they were been told a story about a friends terrible ordeal.

"Go on," prompted Lee, eager to hear more.

"Well, dad instantly jumped into Auror mode, and sent me and my mum to H-The Burrow," _Phew _thought Abby, she had nearly said Headquarters then, she was sure her friends wouldn't mention it, but she didn't feel it was the time to mention that hers and Fred and George's parents were part of a top secret organization with the aim of defeating Voldemort.

"So me and my mum apparated there and waited for dad like he told us to." said Abby, grateful that no one had noticed her slip. Except maybe Fred and George, they were giving her funny looks.

"And what happened then?" Questioned Katie.

"Well, we waited until he got back. Then my mum asked loads of questions, including, 'Have you got it?' which made us all a bit puzzled really. I asked there and then what it was they had, but dad said he'd tell me another time. Anyway, then dad answered mums question 'who was it?' and he said 'it was him' and when I asked who him was dad said 'who do you think'" continued Abby.

The faces of her friends were now a lot different. Most of them looked gob smacked.

"You mean You-Know-Who paid a personal visit to your house Abby?" said Lee looking a little worse for wear.

"Mmhmm," Abby murmured whilst nodding her head.

"God, Abby are you all right?" exclaimed Alicia.

"Yer I'm fine, I think. I just don't really understand it. I have so many questions. I doubt a lot of them can be answered." She replied.

"Come on everyone, let's go to bed it's late," said Leanne who had just looked at the large Grandfather clock and realised it was 10.57pm.

"Yer, See you in the morning," everyone said. Boys and Girls departing as they headed up their separate staircases. Boys to the left, Girls to the right.

Abby had to admit she was exhausted, and she had only just realised. But she really didn't think she could sleep. Not now the night had been relived. She realised there was even more she didn't know as she had told her friends. Voldemort making a personal visit to a house was a big deal. It meant whatever he was doing was so important he couldn't trust anyone to do it, or know about it at all. And what was the mysterious object her father had returned with. Her parents had obviously feared it would be taken whatever it was as her mother had asked about it when her father had returned. Was Voldemort looking for something he thought the family had…? Or he knew the family had. Abby remembered her mother had once mentioned that they were descendants of the Gryffindor family. Maybe there was a family heirloom that he was after. But why would Voldemort, a Slytherin, pure blood fanatic, want a Gryffindor family heirloom.

"Abby, Abby" Abby was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice of none other than George Weasley.

"Yer," she replied.

"Oh, good, thought we'd lost you there. Are you okay?" George asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Yer, I'm fine, telling the others what happened just made me realise how serious this situation is. And how much I don't know, or how many questions I have for my parents" replied Abby.

"Good. It's late now. Try not to worry it and get some sleep. We've got a crazy year ahead of us. What with starting our NEWTs and everything." George said, searching Abby's face for signs of her true feelings about the attack on her house.

"Yer, I think I'll go up now. See you in the morning." Abby said and then walked over to the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitory.

"Yer, Good night." Replied George, making his way up the opposite staircase.

_This is going to be a long night _thought Abigail. As she made her way up the stairs, possibilities and probabilities swarming round her brain.

**A/N Okay, this is a slightly edited chapter from before, because I realised my new laptop had word set to US so there were loads of ****z's**** everywhere so I changed it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Life Goes on as usual

**A/N ****Okay, first off apologies for not updating for ages, not that anyone appears to be reading this story apart from Laila!! I have been incredibly busy; it's amazing how much time A-levels take up! Anyway, I have decided to skip on a bit, because I realised how long this story is going to be if I keep on at the pace I'm going at the moment. So this is about a week on from when Abby told the others about the attack on her house. Enjoy!! P.S. If anyone knows any good Charlie Weasley/OC stories please let me know!!**

_**Chapter 7: Life goes on as usual... Well as usual as possible.**_

The first week of school has passed by in a flash for the group of friends. Abby, Leanne and Katie were enduring countless lectures on how important their NEWTs were for their future and how important it was to keep up on work... They could practically predict what McGonagall was going to say to them before she even opened her mouth.

For Abby life at school wasn't much different than it had been the year before, apart from the fact that the workload had multiplied. She hadn't heard from her parents very much, but that was normal, she knew they had started to make repairs on the house and replace the damaged furniture, but she still hadn't had a chance to ask them what the object her father had brought back to Grimmauld place was.

The weekend had finally arrived and the group of friends were sat in the common room together amusing themselves. Leanne, Katie and Abby were surrounded by pieces of parchment and books trying to finish their countless essays for Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick; Angelina and Alicia were working on Quidditch plays- Angelina was now captain as Oliver Wood had left the previous year; and Fred, George and Lee had their heads close together and were muttering to each other frantically, no doubt thinking of some new prank they could pull.

The atmosphere was fairly relaxed, and the friends had got used to the idea that Abby didn't really want to talk about the events that had occurred over the summer. They only spoke about it if they mentioned it first.

"Finally!" exclaimed Katie sounding relieved, "We've finished everything; we're free, free as a bird." With that she jumped up and began to run around the common room.

"Kates, calm down, you're scaring the first years." Abby said with difficulty, she was in hysterics.

"Oh..." said Katie, seeing the bewildered looks on a group of first year's faces.

"What does everyone fancy doing now then?" Asked Leanne, "We may as well make the most of our time."

"I don't know about everyone else but I'm going for a walk outside," said Abby and she made her way up to her dormitory to collect her coat and scarf.

Abby made her way through the Hogwarts corridors towards the entrance hall, dodging the trick steps and watching for moving staircases as she went.

She began to realise how much she had on her mind, now that she had time to herself to think properly. The last week had been a blur, with no time to think about the attack on her house in the summer. She obviously hadn't been able to talk to her parents about it, as the only form of communication they had was by owl, and there was no way of knowing whether it would be intercepted or not.

No one had told her anymore than she already knew. She had expected to be called to see Dumbledore on the first day back, but she had been wrong, he had still not spoken with her.

Abby was so deep in thought she didn't even realise she had reached the entrance hall until she felt how cold it was. Pulling her coat on and wrapping her scarf more tightly round her neck, she ventured into the cold outdoors.

It was a cold but clear and sunny day; there were no clouds in the sky, so no chance of rain. _Thank Merlin _thought Abby. She had her first Quidditch practise tonight, she had been chosen as the Keeper who was to replace the famous Oliver Wood, _No Pressure there _thought Abby.

There were not many other people who were brave- or stupid- enough to embrace the Hogwarts grounds this afternoon, just a couple of first years throwing stones into the Black lake so see what the giant squid would do, and a few couples wandering around hand in hand.

Abby began her usual route, along the side of the black lake, then walking across the grounds and skirting the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realise that she had been joined by a companion until she heard a cough.

"Abby!" said George Weasley trying to bring the girl out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry George, I was deep in thought..." replied Abby apologetically.

"So I could see!" retorted George with his usual cheeky grin on his face. "So, how are you holding up, you seem much more quiet than usual, and it's unlike you to walk off on your own, you and Katie are normally inseparable!" George did have a point. Abby and Katie had been friends since they were in first year. They had formed a bond unlike other friends. Abby suspected it was because they were both only children. Abby had spent a lot of time with other members of her family as a child. Her parents were often away on business, and as both of them had the same job, they were often away at the same time.

"I'm fine," Abby replied, "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment, and with school and everything, it gets a bit too much sometimes. Occasionally I just feel like having some time to think everything through."

"I understand what you mean; having six other siblings' things get a bit noisy sometimes!" George said, desperately trying to cheer her up.

"I mean, don't you think it's a little weird that no one at school has spoken to me about what happened. Not Dumbledore, McGonagall or any of the other order members come to think of it. It's almost as if they expected it to happen. Then there's the object my dad brought back with him. They knew exactly who destroyed my house was looking for. Don't you think that's a bit weird?" Abby blurted out; voicing many of the questions she had been asking herself over and over the past week.

George hesitated, they had discussed what had happened without Abby around, and had decided they shouldn't mention the attack unless Abby brought it up first. He wasn't sure of what to say, not many people can relate to Voldemort destroying their house, well apart from Harry of course.

"I see what you mean, they must have their reasons though Abby; maybe Dumbledore wants to wait until everyone is back at Grimmauld place in the Christmas holidays before he mentions anything. Then there plenty of time to discuss thing without school getting in the way." George replied, thinking every word through as he went.

"I understand what you're saying, but they could have at least said something like that to me. I don't have bottomless pit for a mind, there's only so much I can think about at once, and with the amount of work we have at the moment that's making sides spill over; and there's this all on top of that." Abby said, glad she was finally talking to someone about what had happened.

_It's funny that it's George and not Katie, _thought Abby, _he's been so understanding about the whole thing, who would have thought it; George Weasley, part of the deadly pranking duo, is an understanding person! _

"Ha! I can just imagine your head exploding in the middle of one of Snape's potion lectures." Said George, Abby began laughing. "Hey! That's more like it! Come on cheer up, stop worrying so much. Anyway, you've got the famous Gryffindor Quidditch practice to look forward to later on!" said George; he could barely contain his excitement.

"Don't even mention it!" replied Abby, she was not particularly looking forward to the first practice. She had a lot to live up to _damn you, Oliver Wood_ she thought to herself.

"It's a shame you weren't part of the team when Oliver was captain, you have missed out on the lovely pleasure of his team talks!" said George, not being able to hide the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"They can't have been that bad!" replied Abby.

"Oh, trust me they were. Come on lets head back to the castle we've got to get ready; Angelina will kill us if we're late for the first practice!" said George, and with that he began running to the castle. "Keep up Winters, you won't get away with being that slow later today!" He shouted back.

"Boys!" exclaimed Abby. Then began to chase George.

**A/N Okay, so let me know what you think. Sorry about the lack of dialogue at the beginning, I had to make some things clear and get a bit of background in. Things will start to become clearer for now on. Oh and three cheers for whoever has figured out who Abigail will be romancing. It won't be as simple as it seems though. But it never is, is it?! Anyway, as I said before enjoy. And review!! XxX**


End file.
